Koala's Birthday Present
by GoddessOfVictory
Summary: It's Koala's birthday and what does the No. 1 girl in the Revolutionary gets pampered with on her special day? Fluff, cuteness, and heartwarming amongst most of the presents she received until she came across some surprises at the end. Pretty much expected on a typical day of Koala's life who reports to the dorky chief of staff.


Is Koala's Birthday! and what does the revolutionaries have install for her? This will be a one-shot humor. Hope you enjoy and celebrate this adorable yet tough spirited girl.

One-Shot Story - Koala's Birthday Presents. I know her birthday is on Oct 25, but I couldnt resist I want to publish it a little early.

A/N - Characters belong to Oda sensei. I don't own any of them except for the story

without further ado, let's begin

* * *

The sounds of laughter and cheer rang out at the Revolutionary headquarters in the evening of a clear cool night. It was Koala's birthday and everyone who were at the headquarters took this opportunity to throw a party to celebrate one of the most dedicated and hardworking member of the Revolutionary army.

"Thank you everyone!" Koala blushed as the resident chef wheeled in the two tiered birthday cake covered with light pink frosting and toppled with strawberries on top. Accompanied with the cake was a huge assortment of food and drinks. It wasn't over the top, but the leader of the Revolutionaries felt that he can treat themselves once in awhile. Dragon was happy to see everyone got a chance to break loose. It was also his plan to rally up his troops and to drum up their morale. He couldn't have done it without his trusty assistant Ivankov who knows more about party planning than he does.

As the party started to wind down into the late evenings, Koala gathered all her gifts that she received and brought them into her room. Like a kid in a candy store, she couldn't wait to start opening these nicely wrapped up packages one by one.

She first picked up a thin rectangular package wrapped in shinny purple foil. Looking at the tag, it was from Robin who dropped in earlier this morning to wish her a happy birthday. She unwrapped the gift revealing a beautiful long purple dress with spaghetti straps.

"Awww. This is so lovely" Koala smiled to herself as she draped the dress over her body and playfully pranced around in front of her full length mirror. She wondered when she will get the chance to wear it since she has devoted 99% of her time fighting for the Revolutionary and babysitting the chief of staff.

Next she grabbed another rectangular present that was equally flat but wrapped up with a blue linen cloth. Unraveling it revealed a blue cotton yukata with baby koala prints. A small note card indicated it was from Uncle Jimbei. She giggled in delight at how Uncle Jimbei can pick out such an adorable garment for her. _'I haven't see Uncle for quite some time. I wonder what he has been up to lately?'_ she thought to herself.

Hack got her a nice black karate belt for her birthday again. Just like every other year. Koala still loves it as you can ehhh never have too many karate belts, can you? She smiled and shaked her head a bit. That' _s the Hack I know. So original and predictable. Is_ _the thought that counts after all_ as she went over to her closet and placed the belt next to the other ones she received in previous years. At least she can actually wear them, she thought to herself as she glanced over at the stringed bikini top and bottom that Emporium Ivankov had given her. She has no idea if she would ever be brave enough to wear that out in public.

Among the heaps of presents on her bed, a small red box sparkled beneath the pile. She reached out and curiously opened the box with motifs of a cobra embossed on it. Inside the box was a pair of ruby red earrings. Koala was surprised why someone would give her jewelry because those who know her knows she usually don't wear any as it impedes on her combat skills. There was a note attached also. 'To my dearest sister-in-law from Boa'. Koala almost dropped the box. She quickly fumbled to catch it before it hits the floor. Why is the warlord of the sea Boa Hancock sending her a gift? ' _This must be delivered to the wrong recipient'_ Koala thought as she quickly snapped the box shut. "I better get this return back to the post office soon before Hancock finds out. I don't have no siblings nor married to anyone that could be related to her."

Carefully placing the earring box on to her side table, Koala picked up a smaller packet. The address on the package indicated it was from her mother. She took a deep breath and sighed. A bit of guilt overcame her as she slowly peeled away the packaging. In the past, Koala was really upset at what happened to Uncle Fisher Tiger because of what her village did. She was furious to learn that her mother was also part of the incident and that's why Koala left home abruptly and joined the organization that rebel against the government. Now looking back to that day, koala seems to understand her mother's perspective why she did what she had to do in order to exchange for her own daughters life. She wondered if she will do the same thing if she ever have her own child and face with the same dilemma.

Inside the packet was a set of letterheads and envelopes with watercolor scenes of Foosha Village printed in the background. Part of her heart felt a bit of yearning to go back to see her mother again, but there was a bigger part of her that she knows full well her duties to the Revolutionary comes first. "I am sorry mom. I really want to write to you and tell you all the things that I have gained these past years, but I am too busy with work here. I promise I will write back, one day."

There were gift baskets and bottles of wine from the rest of her fisherman and revolutionary friends. There was even a giant koala bear that has furs so soft and fluffy that it was hard to resist not to wrap your arms around it. "Such a giant nose you have." She poked the nose with her finger. It dive deep into the stuffed bear and it quickly sprang back up once she let it go. "So adorable." She whispered to herself before another present caught her eye. It was a medium sized box that was professionally wrapped with a pink bow perfectly tied above it.

Unwrapping it carefully as she did with her other gifts, it revealed a box which she curiously lifted the lid up. Inside was a smaller box containing a miniature figurine of the Chief of Staff. Koala turned the box and noticed the letters S.O.C* boldly printed on it. "What does this even mean?" She puffed her cheeks up with curiosity. She took out the figurine from the box and examined it closely.

The craftsmanship of the figurine was of no doubt made with superior quality. The facial feature of the toy was exactly like the reckless blond revolutionary she knows all too well. But why a figurine of him straddling over the chair and leaning forward in such a seductive manner? She brought the figurine closer to her face and she noticed the top part of the shirt was strategically unbuttoned, revealing just a peek of his torso only enough to tempt the viewer for more. Koala picked up the box again and rotated it from side to side. She wondered who gave her this gift as there was no tag on it to indicate who it was from. Maybe the present itself is pretty obvious of who the sender is? "That's very likely him to be forgetting things like that." Koala concluded. "But isn't it quite pretentious to give a figurine of yourself to others as a present?"

She flipped the whole box upside down and suddenly another item fell out of the box. At first, it looked like a small coiled notebook. When Koala picked it up and saw the cover of it, her face began to blush feverishly red.

* * *

It was later in the evening and Sabo was in his room burning the midnight oil, trying to chart out the course to the next island they will be heading to. Scrolls of large maps were scattered all over the floor, his desk, and even on top of his bed. With his pencil in his month and concentrating on the topographical graphs, he was abruptly interrupted by a light knock on his door.

"Sabo kun, are you there?" the familiar feminine voice called out on the other side.

"Come on in Koala, the door is unlocked." He replied with his gaze still glued to his maps.

koala entered the chaotic room. She looked down on the floor and was careful to tip toe to the space where it was not covered with papers.

"So what brought the birthday girl here tonight? Did you come to thank me for the gift? I really hope you would like it. When I first saw it, it pretty much have your name written all over it."

 _Or does it mean your name?_ Koala thought in anger.

Sabo turned around on his chair to see her reaction, but Koala threw an object towards him that went DONK on his head. "Owww. what was that for?" He rubbed his head with the palm of his hand to lessen the pain.

"Sabo kun. Thanks but no thanks." Koala's expression pouted with disapproval. "Mind you, you are the Chief of staff, second in command in the Revolutionary Army. Not a poster boy. Please show some dignity with your position." and with her arms crossed, Koala turned around and left Sabo in utter confusion.

"I think when someone gives you a gift, it will be nice to say THANK YOU!" He hollered back hoping she would catch some of his words out in the hallway.

Sabo bended down and picked up the item that Koala seemed to be upset about. "A calendar?" But it wasn't just any ordinary calendar. It was the 2017 One Piece Body Calendar. Even he was taken back as he is now starring at the month of March featuring himself posing with a big wide smile and wearing nothing but his blue pants and gloves. "Wait a minute, that's not me... I mean it looks like me but it's just a picture drawn of me ... when would I have time to do stuff like that." He looked up and sighed deeply in defeat. "Now I have to calm Koala down. Why do things like this always have to happen?"

* * *

It is almost midnight and most of the Revolutionaries have fallen deep asleep except for a few who were staying up late with their own agendas. Monkey D. Dragon was one of those who was still awake pondering while starring out into darkness of the sky in his own office.

"Dragon san, today went pretty well. It was fun to see everyone having such a great time at the party!" Ivankov spoke up from behind him.

"Ahhhh, yes the staff can use a bit of a break once in a while. Our work can be quite intense and everyone have been working really hard. Koala, in particular, she has grown to be one of the most trusted and reliable girl in this army. I hope she likes the gift I prepared for her."

"You don't mean... Did you really bought that for her?" Ivankov chuckled at the thought. Dragon can be an intelligent man when it comes to leading the entire Revolutionary Army, but not very smart when it comes to the art of gift giving.

"I did. The lady at the store told me that those are the products that are most popular among young ladies." Dragon lowered his head and placed his fist on his chin as if he was contemplating something important before he looked up with his serious grin. "I am not so sure about it at first, but I know I am not in the best position to understand what young people like these days."

* * *

After being disappointed with Sabo once again, Koala went back to her room. It was a long and exhausting day for her and it was time for her to retire to her bed. She hugged the giant koala with her that is almost half her size. It was perfectly warm and fuzzy for her to snuggle with after a long day like this She closed her eyes and slowly fell into a deep sleep. Little did she know a tag was tucked up under the back of the bear buried beneath that fluffy grey fur. She has no idea who had given her the best birthday present of all this year.

The End

* * *

A/N - Hope you enjoyed it! I just have to write something to make fun of all those One Piece goods that are coming out and targeting fan girls and I also wanted to do something special for Koala's birthday, so this is the perfect opportunity. Noticed Koala kept the SOC*(Sit on chair) Sabo figurine on top of her desk. I guess it was dressed more appropriate and she needed a paper weight anyway. And for those who don't know what I am talking about, feel free to PM me and I can send you a link. And I am guessing you all know who gave her the giant Koala stuffy?

Anyways, please review and let me know what you guys think of this? Remember us writers thrive on your reviews. :)


End file.
